warriors_rising_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Guide The events will be in bullet points. If they are prefaced with a boldface name or clan, they are something that only that Clan or cat knows. If they are not, then it's common knowledge. * Mossface: He gives up prey to RiverClan. * Mossface gave prey to RiverClan. In the first one, Mossface got away with it. In the second one, Mossface was caught and now everyone knows. Every season is worth 3 moons, approximately. In this universe it's made exact for ease of calculations. So a kitten born in Winter would be apprenticed in Summer, and a kitten born in Spring would be apprenticed in Autumn. If you would like to see a document for all the cats' ages, please check this out: CLICK 16 YEARS AGO WINTER * Noone was alive to remember. SPRING * Noone was alive to remember. SUMMER * Noone was alive to remember. AUTUMN * Honeystar was born. 15 YEARS AGO WINTER * Reedpelt was born. SPRING * Maplepuddle was born. SUMMER * Nettleheart was born. AUTUMN * Rubblegrass was born. 14 YEARS AGO WINTER * Pearhollow was born. SPRING * Placeholder SUMMER * Placeholder AUTUMN * Placeholder 13 YEARS AGO WINTER * Muddybird was born. SPRING * Placeholder SUMMER * Shortfish was born. AUTUMN * Placeholder 12 YEARS AGO WINTER * Placeholder SPRING * Placeholder SUMMER * Placeholder AUTUMN * Dustyfall was born. 11 YEARS AGO WINTER * Placeholder SPRING * Placeholder SUMMER * The First Honeystar died, and the Modern Honeystar took power in WindClan. AUTUMN * Placeholder 10 YEARS AGO WINTER * Placeholder SPRING * Ebonyfall and Plumwillow were born. SUMMER * Sunwish and Antfrost were born. * Halfleg was born. AUTUMN * Icetooth was born. * Rubblecreek, Muddypelt and Cricketswipe were born. 9 YEARS AGO WINTER * The winter was colder than any living cat could remember prior. * Ryecall dies of frostbite. SPRING * Marshnose was born. SUMMER * Deerstar was born. AUTUMN * Placeholder 8 YEARS AGO WINTER * Placeholder SPRING * Rustywater and Daisynose were born. SUMMER * Jumptail was born. AUTUMN * Jumpcreek was born. 7 YEARS AGO WINTER * Sagesong was born. * Quickbird was born. SPRING * ShadowClan: Brindleacorn is discovered to have been in a halfClan relationship, and to have given up her first litter (Plumwillow and Ebonyfall) to WindClan and ThunderClan, respectively. She is forced to break off the relationship, and take another mate in Mudwhisker. SUMMER * Fleet-tooth was born. * Thornleap was born. AUTUMN * Poolbright was born. * A battle on Sunningrocks occured between ThunderClan and RiverClan. ** ThunderClan Casualties: Hailhollow, Quailthroat ** RiverClan Casualties: Briarblaze, Mistyhare, Birdrun. 6 YEARS AGO WINTER * Finchsky and Tawnybranch were born. SPRING * Mossface was born. SUMMER * Eggshine was born. * Ivyfrost dies of a heat complication. AUTUMN * Dawnleap was born. * WindClan and ShadowClan have an altercation regarding territory over the Thunderpath. ** WindClan Casualties: Shredtail, Wolfjay ** ShadowClan Casualties: Poolivy, Dewbird, Rainwind 5 YEARS AGO WINTER * Juniperstep was born. SPRING * Eggtree was born. SUMMER * Ratflame was born. * There was a Sunningrocks battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. There were no casualties, and RiverClan took the dominance over the territory. AUTUMN * Halfstar was born. * Pigeonbranch dies of afterbirth sickness. 4''' '''YEARS AGO WINTER * Horseshine was born. * Webtail passed away of greencough. * Feathergoose was born. SPRING * Briarspots was born. SUMMER * Rustyshade was born. AUTUMN * Skystar was born. * Wettooth dies of natural complications in his sleep. 3 YEARS AGO WINTER * Placeholder SPRING * Rockacorn, Robinstep, Fallowbird, Mousenettle, Minnowbreeze, and Rockystorm were born. * Twigsun was born. SUMMER * Placeholder AUTUMN * Birdstreak and Raccoonshade were born. * Heavybee was born. 2 YEARS AGO WINTER * Amberstripe was born. SPRING * Placeholder SUMMER * Brackentail, Berryheart, and Fuzzypelt were born. * Shortfish/Plumwillow: Shortfish gives Fuzzykit to Plumwillow to raise in WindClan. AUTUMN * Placeholder 1 YEAR AGO WINTER * Hailpaw, Cinderpaw, and Thunderpaw were born. * ShadowClan: It is discovered that Maplepuddle and Muddybird are half-siblings, and they terminate their relationship. * Squirrelpaw, Tawnypaw and Horsepaw were born. * Swiftpaw was born. * Shortfish/Plumwillow: Shortfish gives Swiftkit to Plumwillow to raise in WindClan. SPRING * Pricklepaw, Seedpaw, Horsepaw, Bouncepaw, Sunpaw, Tigerpaw, Sparkpaw, Sunnypaw and Willowpaw were born. SUMMER * Dawnpaw, Antpaw, and Shadowpaw were born. * Robinkit and Stonekit were born. AUTUMN * Mallowkit, Heavykit, Wolfkit, Sunnykit, and Dewkit are born. * Blossomkit and Meadowkit are born. * Clawkit, Scorchkit, Rainkit, Ebonykit, Lakekit, Thunderkit, Goldenkit, and Lightningkit are born. * ThunderClan/RiverClan: Cinderpaw falls in the river and is saved by Poolbright. She ends up staying in RiverClan, leaving her sister Hailpaw behind. THIS YEAR WINTER * Blossomkit, Meadowkit, Tigerkit, Maplekit, Jaykit and Shadekit are born. * RiverClan: Minnowbreeze agrees to foster Jaykit and Rainkit as her own.